Reactions to the Shipping List
by Golfer2012
Summary: This about Ash and friends got invided by Proffessor Oak and force them to look some at Shipping List. There was a lot humor, some swear. This contains all Ash's rival, friends, May and Dawn's rival, thier enemies and thier Pokemon. Going to be on hiatus.
1. Intro

**Since I did do the "Reaction to the Internet", I will do it with reaction to the Shipping List. All shipping will be random and only for Anime. I don't know much about Game, because I never pay attention (I did play it) and Manga, because I don't want to be out of character (I read it on online through the HeartGold and SoulSilver. I can do with the Pokémon also like Main character and maybe their rival Pokémon.**

**I never own any Pokemon characters. It belongs to Game Freak**

* * *

Everyone decided to take a break from Gym badges, contest, and friends heading to Professor lab for important news. Ash very surprise to see Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, their Pokémon, all his rivals and May rivals.

"So what going on and why team rocket doing here?" confuse Ash. He taking eye on Jessie, James, Butch and Cassidy for stealing any Pokémon or items.

"Ash it been while", excited May. Ash introduced to Cilan, Iris, Trip, Bianca, Stephan, Georgia, and Burgundy to his friends and rivals.

"Well, it good to see all of you again. Since you all still working on letters to fans. I want all of you go through the shipping list and explain your feelings.", explaining Oak. "That it ? Just for telling us about shipping for nothing", upset and angry Misty.

"Okay, I know you all very upset for getting through the shipping list", replied Oak.

"What about our Pokémon, they do paired up a lot ?" question Iris. "Well yes that was good question Iris. All Pokémon can do the same for your owner. But, just let warn you, some shipping make no sense, dislike, paired up with strange things ", explain Oak. Some of them groan and didn't really listen to last part. Everybody doesn't want to look some shipping, some of them want to wait for tomorrow.

Ash and his friends (enemies) decide to sleepover at Ash's House and can't wait for tomorrow . Few Pokémon had to figure out how to get on computer and type, same for letters.

* * *

**The reason why I did this because I do love all the shipping (some dislike and some are not very sure). So only pick one for Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Jessie, James, Butch, Cassidy, Gary, Ritchie, Casey, Drew, Harley, Soildad, Paul, Barry, Zoey, Nando, Kenny, Conway, Ursula, Trip, Bianca, Stephan, Burgundy, and Georgia.**

** That include all their Pokémon like: Ash's Pikachu etc. If they have the same or different evolution like: Ash's Squirtle, May's Wartortle, Gary's Blastorise or Ash's and Paul's Torterra.**

**Very sorry for being short chapter, but rest of the chapter would be longer. Some shipping might be short or long.**

**Please review of what character should I do next. If someone Paul and another people pick Trip. I will in order of you picking the characters.**

**I did ask permission to Midori12 by "You Paired Me With Who? for using reaction to the shipping.**


	2. May (anime)

**Okay maybe I should give an example. I will do my favorite female character May.**

* * *

"May, maybe you should go first, asked Ash. Everybody are just sitting ducks and waiting for next person go through the shipping list. May blush for hearing Ash about I should go first. "Thank you Ash, I guess I should go first", said May.

As May got up go to the lab. There was only one computer and papers next to it. She click on shipping and see her name.

Well here we goes.

**1000WishesShipping - May x Iris **

Wow first one the list for Iris ? Iris was my good friend of mine, not romance. I think she like Cilan.

**AdvanceAuraShipping - May x Sir Aaron**

It cute when Ash dress up as Sir Aaron. Why someone want me to date with him for hundred years old ?

**AdvanceCloneShipping/ ****MariShipping **- May x Ritchie 

Never met him, but I heard he was a clone to Ash.

**AdvancedChuShipping - May x Pikachu (Ash's)**

I love Pikachu, but dating with Pokémon is not right.

**AdvancedMinamosShipping - May x Ash x Kelly **

...That could work.

**AdvancedtwinsShipping - May x Tate **

I wish Tate was my sister instead of my brother Max. Don't tell Max about this.

**AdvanceShipping - Ash x May**

So that the name for Ash and me. We been dating for months.

**AdvanceTensionShipping - May x Ash x Drew x Harley **

Worst idea. We never get along with Drew and Harley.

**AftergirlShipping - May x Dawn x Iris **

What you mean aftergirl ?

**AgehantoShipping - May x Beautifly**

First Ash's Pikachu, then my Pokémon. You guys are sick.

**AmberShipping/****QuietShipping** - May x Butch 

Hutch ? No Team Rocket allow. Am I really quiet ?

**AnytimeShipping - May x Cynthia **

I would like to battle with her someday

**AquaKeeperShipping - May x Melody**

... I don't know this was just a real kiss or just a traditions ?

**AquaticnurtureShipping - May x Manaphy**

I really miss my baby Manaphy.

**ArcShipping - May x Ash x Drew **

Faceplam

**AshorgyShipping - Ash & Casey, Macy, May, Melody, Misty and Latias (human form)**

Why I'm in this ?

**AspirationShipping - Max & Ash, Brock, Professor Oak, Tracey, May OR Misty**

Yet again, why I'm in this ?

**AssistShipping - May x Skitty**

STOP PAIRED UP WITH MY POKEMON

**AtlanticShipping - May x Swampert**

Now for wild Pokemon.

**AvegailleShipping - May x Solana**

I would love to try the Ranger out

**BattleChickenShipping - May x Combusken**

Are you making fun with my Pokémon ?

**BeginnerCrushShipping - May x Casey **

Beginner Crush ? Now why you want me paired up with Casey that I never know her.

**BlazingRibbonShipping - May x Flareon**

You better not burn my ribbon

**BlueberryJellyShipping - May x Ditto**

Hum. Blueberry Jelly. What up with the shipping name for food ?

**BohemianShipping - May x Nando **

Never met him, but I would like listen to his music.

**BraceletShipping ****- May x Lizabeth **

She help get through with releasing Manaphy.

**BrainFoodShipping - May x Ash x Max **

LOL. This was very true.

**BreastShipping - May x Caroline **

THAT MY MOM, YOU SICK PERSON.

**BrunchShipping - May x Georgia **

I so glad she is not my rival.

**BrunettShipping - May x Gary **

I only see him once on the T.V with my parents during the league.

**BugShipping - May x Forrest (twin) **

Not really my type, but twin are very confusing.

**CalendarShipping - May x Barry **

Way to hyper.

**CanonSwingerShipping - May x Ash x Drew x Misty**

Not very good idea, because it maybe involve with Contestshipping and Pokeshipping, instead of this shipping.

**CharmingShipping - May x Anabel **

She was very good person about being psychic. I should bring my carmera and take picture for showing them reaction to Anabel is a girl.

**CheerfulShipping - May x Kenny **

I never met him, but I heard he was great at the contest. I would like to battle him someday during contest.

**ChestnutShipping - May & Sabrina**

Was that woman who try to kidnap Ash, Brock, Misty for turning into a doll ? If it is no.

**ConcernShipping - May & Lucario**

I really miss Lucario, and very sad to see him go.

**ContestShipping - May x Drew **

I notice about this so popular. Drew is to arrogant and want to a womanizer. I think he should lay off his roses.

**ContuckyFriedShipping - May & Blaziken**

STOP BEING MEAN WITH MY POKEMON !

**CookieShipping - May x Harley **

HELL NO !

**CoordinatorShipping - May x Drew x Harley **

Only for traveling in Jhoto.

**CotonnierShipping - May & Whimsicott**

Searously ?

**CovetShipping - May & Linoone**

SEROUSLY ?

**CryForAttentionShipping - May & Torchic**

I always have an attention to my Pokemon, even we did practice for the contest.

**CryShipping - May x Drew x Solidad**

Only I did cry, when I lose the grand festival. So no.

**CuisineShipping - May x Cilan**

He was a great friends, somtime I a little confuse with his Connoisseur stuff.

**CupJokeShipping - May & Whitney**

I heard she was a tough gym leader.

**CuteCatShipping - May & Mew**

Yes Mew is very cute, why you want to paired up with Pokemon ?

**CycleShipping - May x Dawn x Misty**

They all are my best friends. What up with threesome shipping ?

**DedicateShipping - May x Sid **

He okay, but not dating.

**DistanceShipping - May x Tory Lund **

I don't he is not internet with romance. But glad we help him to overcover fear with Pokemon.

**DitzyShipping - May x Bianca (BW) **

Compare to Barry, she was hyper.

**EclairShipping - May x Dawn x Zoey**

Sigh.

**EonSapphireShipping - May x Latios**

Okay I confuse. I need to watch the Pokemon Movie.

**FalseLoveShipping - May x Zoroark**

You guys are sick.

**FanartShipping - May x Ash x Drew x Misty x Pikachu**

How that was a fanart ?

**FantasticFivesomeShipping - May x Ash x Dawn x Iris x Misty**

Would Ash approve this ? I mean we all have feelings with Ash.

**FemaleChoiceShipping - May x Marina (Johto) **

I heard she a Pokémon Coordinator like me. I like to meet her someday.

**FengHuangShipping - May x Falkner **

I think he should go with Winona.

**FightLoveShipping - May x Ash x Dawn x Misty**

Not sure about fight love. Everybody have a feelings, not just fall in love right a way.

**FirebirdShipping - May x James**

I don't see James being Team Rocket since he nice and caring to his Pokemon. But not dating with Team Rocket.

**FireChickShipping - May x Flannery **

I need to ask her about going to the hot spring, not romance.

**FoodShipping - May x Tyson (Hoenn) **

Stop talking about food, you making me hungry.

**FreeAsTheWindShipping - May x Ash x Gary **

I don't want to say.

**GoShipping - May x Maylene**

Go for what ?

**GrandFestivalShipping - May x Drew x Harley x Solidad**

I hate to say this, but I really like the name.

**GuideShipping - May x Dawn x Iris x Misty**

This should be called a Girlpowershipping. Wait. That Cynthia x Dawn. Nevermind. Anyways they all my best friends.

**GustShipping - May x Winona**

I want to ride in the sky again. But I think she should go with Falkner.

**GymcestShipping - May x Max x Norman x Caroline **

OKAY WHO IDEA FOR PARIED UP WITH MY FAMILY.

**HalfRibbonShipping - May x Sceptile (Ash's)**

You really like to paired up with someone Pokemon.

**HueShipping - May x Zoey**

Zoey and I are very good friends and she was great at contest.

**ImageShipping/****BrokenBikeShipping**/**GirlTachiShipping** - May x Misty

What up with these names, Image should better. Misty was a great gym leader, not romance.

**ImpactShipping - May x Wailord**

WTF PEOPLE !

**IroningBoardShipping - May x Brianna **

What up with paired up with females.

**JaiFaimShipping - May x Mamoswine x Munchlax x Snorlax (Dawn's x May's x Ash's)**

I NOT THAT FAT AND WHY I'M INCLUDE THIS.

**KetchumAllShipper - May x Ash x Brock x Cilan x Max x Tracey x Dawn x Iris x Misty (gen infinite)**

Cute. If we going to the new regions, we all can go to the journey together.

**KikooShipping - May x any new ribbon**

First Pokemon, then females, NOW FOR MY RIBBONS. WHO MAKE THIS ?

**KindHeartCruelHeartShipping - May x Ash x Paul **

Kindheart is alot better than Cruelheart

**KnickerShipping -May x Nicholai **

Not very my inteest, but I still don't get of having all those costume fit his bag. World will never know.

**LightHeartedShipping - May x Eevee**

Eevee is my cutes pokemon and very cute when Eevee getting close to Ash's Pikachu.

**LollipopShipping - May x Brianna x Kelly**

Sigh.

**LuckyShipper - May x Robert **

I rather battle him instead Drew in Hoenn Grand Festives.

**MaterialGirlsShipping - May x Dawn x Jessie **

Why Jessie in this. Wait minute. JESSIE WAS A COORDINATOR ?

**MilkyWayShipping - May x Reggie **

He was very good with breeding, but not dating.

**MinamoShipping - May x Kelly **

She was my best friend, not romance.

**MishiroShipping - May x Harrison **

I only see him once on the T.V with my parents during the league.

**MissMuffetShipping - May x Ariados**

Do I really have to say this again ?

**MissouriShipping - May x Lyra **

For some reason she want Ash and Dawn together. Lucky Dawn already know I dating with Ash.

**MommyTradeShipping - May x Dawn x Manaphy x Phione**

Okay I understand with Dawn, Manaphy, and Phione, but why MommyTraded ?

**NonniShipping - May x Phione**

I'm not going to say anymore.

**OutcryShipping - May x Paul **

I hate Paul for mistrreat his Pokemon and back talk with my friends.

**PalletburgShipping - May x Ash (assumes that Ash & May are long-lost siblings)**

OKAY, WHO'S IDEA IS THIS ?

**PetalburgShipping/****CartShipping/****FlowersInTheAtticShipping/****HoennIncestShipping** - Max & May

WTH WRONG YOU PEOPLE. THAT WAS MY BROTHER AND WHAT UP WITH THESE NAMES !

**PokevanceShipping/****3PShipping ** - Ash x May x Misty

Why ?

**PolarityShipping - May x Ursula**

No way, she was a brat.

**PopStarIdolShipping - May x Dawn x Kelly x Marina (Johto) x Solidad x Zoey**

That would be awesome if we all enter in the contest.

**RandomShipping - May x Trip **

Hey, I'm not random and who Trip ?

**RawstShipping - May x Lyra x Chikorita x Skitty**

Oh My Arecus.

**RedAndBlueRoseShipping - May x Roselia (Drew's)**

I'm done with this.

**ReplacementShipping - May x Tracey **

I think this should have a better name than Replacement. Tracey is very cool to talk about drawing the Pokémon.

**SaccharineShipping - May x Max x Norman **

I SAY I'M DONE WITH THIS !

**SapphirePearlShipping - May x Dawn **

This must be a very popular. Dawn and I are very best friend.

**SenseShipping - Riley x May**

I need to talk to him about getting a Lucario egg, so I can give to Ash a present. But not really in love.

**SevenstarShipping - May x Jirachi**

Keep it with Max, not me. Next year, I will start with new wishing star.

**SharpedophileShipping - May x Sharpedo**

So you really want to paired up with this Pokémon for ALMOST GET EATEN BY SHARPEDO.

**ShoppingShipping/****BrockGetsLuckyShipper/****JailbaitShipper/****NeoThirdWheelShipper**/**SugarDaddyShipping** - Brock x May

Well someone was bored for coming up with these names. Shopping sounds better name. Brock show me how to cook and treat with care.

**ShyGoGettingShipping - May x Khoury **

He should go with Lyra, not me.

**SoftShippeing - May x Swablu**

I really miss Swablu.

**SparkliesShipping - May x Kenny x Dawn x**** Zoey**

No comments

**SpringShowersShipping - May x Jolteon**

Are we done yet ?

**SquirtleShipping - May x Officer Jenny**

Faceplam.

**StalkerChainShipping - May x Drew x Brianna **

Hey, I'm not a stalker, Conway and fangirls are the stalker.

**StayTogetherShipping - May x Glaceon**

I love my Pokemon, but STOP PAIRED UP WITH MY POKEMON !

**SuccubiShipping - May x Drew, Dawn**

Succubi ?

**TaintedLoveShipping - May x Altaria**

I done saying this.

**TeamDawnShipping - May x Conway **

If he came closer to me, I will have my Blaziken to get away from me.

**TimeSlipShipping - May x Meowth**

It his fault for coming in and did a timeslip.

**TrainwreckShipping - May x Norman **

That not very nice to say to my dad

**VernalKingShipping - May x King of Pokelantis (Ash) **

LEAVE ASH ALONE !

**WallaceCupShipping - May x Ash x Dawn **

That could work, since we are completing at Wallance Cup.

**WaterChildrenShipping - May x Max x Lizabeth**

I see what you get there.

**WeirShipping - May x Johanna **

THAT IT, I'M DONE WITH THIS

**WurmShipping - May x Jessie **

I SAY, I DONE WITH THIS

**ZionShipper - May x Jackie Walker **

No way, he was trying to separte me and Manaphy.

"Finally finsh"

May turn the computer gave a paper to Professor Oak with no word and join with the groups.

"So how it go", said Ash while wonder anything bad happen with shipping.

"Laet see they like to paired up with my Pokemon, wild, my friends, and my families. But ther was one shipping that I like". May got closer to Ash and kiss him on the lip and say. "Advanceshipping are our name for Ash and May", smile May.

* * *

**Wow, that took me like days to do this list. I forgot there was two May's for game and anime series. So i just take May (game) out.**

**jjmara - Yes I will do all together. Good question**

**supersexyghotmew95 - I know I already talk to you already but I will think about the manga.**

**That it and remenber to pick whick characters and thier Pokemon to do next.**


End file.
